A Devil's Bliss
by AiMila
Summary: This is my first time publishing one of my stories. So if you guys want me to fix something or add something please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The day my life started**

*Flash back*

**Unknown:** Annymarie, there's an e-mail for you. I think is from your father.

**Annymarie:** Great! If it is from him, then is about time 'cause that man hasn't spoke or showed his face to me for a very long time...like 5 years

I went to look at my e-mail and it wasn't my dad. It was an e-mail of some life insurance, saying that my dad had passed away and that I inherit his old mansion. I was in total shock if the news of my father's death. I ran out of my room and told my mother. She said that it was better to call the life insurance agency to get more information of the whole situation of my dad's death.

They told her that one of their agents were going to come to our home to explain everything to us.

*End of the flash back*

And that's how we have this weird dude is in our door step.

**Weird dude:** Hi my name is Fred Windmile. I'm your father's life insurance agent.

I looked at him from top to bottom. He was wearing this really cheap black suit; his hair was gray and short. To me he looked like a thirty year old man.

**Annymarie: **I'm Annymarie Blake and this is my mother Mrs. Sandra Blake

**Mr. Windmile :** Nice to meet you both

We shakes hands and let him in. Once inside we offer him a cup of coffee as we began to discuss the reason why he came here.

**Sandra:** Please have a seat. I'll go make the coffee. You can discuss all about the stuff my late husband assigned you.

**Mr. Windmile:** Thank you...Miss Blake your father did not only made you his heir...he also did something that will change your life forever. He was assistant of a very important woman of our company; he knew he was dying and made a contract with her to prolong his life for a few more years with that woman.

This guy is getting really weird all over again...what did my father made the contract about? Who is this "very important woman" of the company?

**Mr. Windmile:** Her name is Margaret Bishbourg. She is the daughter of the president of our company. The thing is...the president is almost 300 years old. Your father sold his soul to Mrs. Bishbourg.

**Annymarie:**...let me get this straight...you are saying that my excuse of a father sold his soul? To a very, very old lady? Do you think I'm stupid? How the hell can he sell his soul to another person? Or better yet...how is it possible for the president of your company be almost 300 years old? Most humans only go to 100 years and that's it! I don't believe in the supernatural!

I'm so mad just by thinking about it! How on earth can that be possible? How could he just disappear and let this crazy man come to our home to tell this ridiculous story? I am sad that he passed away and that the last time I saw him was 5 years ago but that doesn't mean I can't be mad at him.

**Mr. Windmile:** The fact that he made a contract is true. I cannot tell you anymore information about them. The terms of the contract are that you have to move to his old mansion which is being lived on by Mrs. Bishbourg and her family. You must leave tomorrow so that you can meet your fiancé.

**Sandra:** She has a fiancé too? God...what was that man thinking? Is there any way to undo the contract?

**Mr. Windmile:** The only person who could have the power to brake the contract was Mr. Blake and he's gone for good. So the contract has been sealed and there's no other way than following the rules of the contract.

After this surprising news Mr. Wiindmile told them the rest of the details about the contract. In the middle of his explanation they learned that Annymarie had to leave to the mansion tomorrow morning. This shock devastated the two woman. And so the day finished and the agent left.

Great...my life is just perfect...tomorrow I will start a new life.

Once Mr. Windmile left; Sandra told Annymarie that if anything happens to call her and that she would come running to her rescue. The girl asked her why she was not fighting to take her away from this contract. She started crying saying that without the approval of her father she could do nothing.

I'm a 16 year old that's going to meet and live with her fiancé. Great. And I haven't even have my first kiss yet...But you know what? I have a plan, I'm going to find a way out of this engagement and be free of the contract. That way we can both be free.

That night I barely took any sleep. On the morning I woke up like at 6:00am and when I looked at myself in the mirror I looked like a zombie...so horrible. My hair was all messed up and I had bags under my eyes.

So I cleaned myself up. Applied some make-up on. Once finished packing my belongings. I headed downstairs to the kitchen and made some breakfast for me and my mom.

When Sandra arrived to the kitchen.

**Sandra:** Wow. You must be really upset that you are leaving. I'm upset too sweety but maybe is the best for you to move and have a new life.

**Annymarie**: Well mom; I have a plan and I will try to break this engagement and contract and follow my own feelings.

**Sandra:** I know you will find happiness

*she kisses her forehead*

After they ate they breakfast there was only silence in the house. When it was noon Mr. Windmile came to pick her up with a butler and a black limousine. They packed her stuff and took her away.

That's how my new life started...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Creepy Fiancé**

When I arrived to that big old mansion...it was so gothic like because it was so dark. Don't get me wrong gothic style is ae wesome. And you could feel heavy energy coming for it. I think I even saw red eyes looking at me from one of the windows from above. The butler said that his name is Morgan and that he was going to put my things in the room I would be staying.

I started to look around and so began my mini adventure around the mansion. In the main hallway there was this big and beautiful portrait of a young man; his hair was white and short, his eyes were this beautiful pery dot color and he looked very handsome. The weird thing is that he was dressed in clothes like from the 1800's. But still he looked really good. While I admired the portrait one of the maids came to me and told me to go see the mistress 'cause she was waiting for me at the parlor

The maid showed me the way to the parlor and when we arrived...the place was super dark. And on top of that it looked like a game room of the mafia or something. It was very intimidating and in the far back of the room there was this really pretty and elegant lady. Once she saw me she motioned me to get closer to her. And since I was confused by all the decorations I did what I was told.

As I got closer her you could see how young and beautiful the woman was; she was very pale with gorgeous green eyes and silky black hair.

**The Mistress:** Good afternoon. I'm Mrs. Margaret Bishbourg. Welcome to my humble home. Please make yourself at home.

**Annymarie:** Nice to meet you. Thank you for having me here.

For the way she looks she has a very strong voice.

**Mrs. Bishbourg:** Tonight you will be meeting your fiancé. Oh! did I mention you will be sleeping in the same room as him?

*she looks at her with a very collected yet surprised expression*

**Annymarie: **Nobody told me that I would be sleeping in the same bedroom as my fiancé...

WHAT? I will be in the same bed as him? That's horrible! We don't even know each other for crying out loud!

*Mrs. Bishbourg made a surprise expression and tried to soften the mood*

**Mrs. Bishbourg: **Oh well...Anyway my rules are simple: No adultery and No destruction in my house. Or out of the house; that is if you are not with your fiancé.

I was so shocked that I had to practically become a couple with someone I don't know that I really didn't pay attention to the rest of her rules. The only one that got me was the no adultery...which mean that even if I don't love him I HAVE to stay with him...in other words the plans of us going our separate ways forever.

After two hours I went to "our room" and started to look around the room. The room was very interesting; it was a little dark 'cause of the colors (black and red). There were posters of Bullet For My Valentine, The Birthday Massacre and Black Veil Brides. Awesome bands by the way. They were in conors of the wall and in other objects. For now he doesn't have a bad taste. And in one of conors of the room there was the most beautiful guitar I have ever seen in my whole life! It was black with cute red skulls going down it's body. And did I mention that game consoles are one of my weaknesses? He has the latest game consoles and the latest music system and on top of that! The latest in computer.

Once I finished looking around the room; it was time to take a bath and prepare myself for the dinner tonight and finally meet the guy that will be my fiancé. I think it might actually be alright to spend the rest of my life with him.

I went to the dining room all natural. With a T-shirt of my favorite band (Three Days Grace) it had my yummy Adam Gontier in the middle really big. A little bit of eye liner, some lip gloss, skinny jeans and sneakers. In the dining room the table was huge! And everybody that lives in the house was seating in the table...even staff members and everything. The maid from earlier told me to where I had to seat. I take a look around and see Mrs. Bishbourg at the head of the table. From the cornor of my eyes this handsome guy seats right next to me all of a sudden; he had short white hair, he was a little pale, and he had on this awesome red leather jacket. I felt a little disappointed 'cause he never looked my way so I couldn't really tell what his face looked like.

**Mrs. Bishbourg:** *she grabs her glass of wine and tingles it with a fork to get the attention of the table* I will like to start this dinner with a toast to the welcome of the new member of the Bishbourg family and to celebrate the engagement of my grandson with this lovely lady.

*****she smiles at the boy to her right which happens to be the handsome guy in the red leather jacket.* Then she makes a sign at us to get up; and that was when he looked at me for the first time.

(Dante's side of the story)

I was doing my usual job which was killing the demons that would lick from my father's domain into this town and kill them. And out of nowhere my grandmother calls me; which is really rare.

*answers the phone*

**Mrs. Bishbourg:** I need you to be home now. Your fiancé is coming today and I need you to be here 'cause you two will be officially presented as a couple. Oh, and you two will be sharing your room.

**Dante: **Wtf? I thought I told you that I didn't want a fiancé from the very begining!

**Mrs. Bishbourg:** Yes, you did and honestly I could care less since is my house, my rules, and my decisions.

**Dante: **Fine! I'll go but remember that the moment she begins to be a pain in my ass; she's out of my life or I swear that I will kill her!

*****hangs up*

So with that said I finished the battle that I had with the last demon and headed home on my motorcycle. When I got there I was received by Gabriel(one of our butlers). He said that I still had time to fix myself before diner. And with that he send me to my room so that I could get decent. When I got a look in the mirror in my room...my clothes were covered in blood and smelled; so went to the bathroom and took a quick shower; got dressed and headed downstairs.

*in the dining room*

I sat down in my usual spot which was the right side of the front of the table where I'm seating to the right side of my grandmother which is the head of the family. Still annoyed that she wants me to marry some human girl I didn't talk to her. I didn't even bother to see if that human came to the dinner table. When she started talking and singled us to stand so that she could give us her blessings; I looked at my left and took a look at the human girl and saw that the human was quite cute with its big gray-blue eyes, thick eyelashes, normal pale skin and long burgundy red hair. And what made me wonder more about her was that she looked at me with a look that said why am I here with this person.

(Annymarie's side of the story)

I felt very awkward standing there with a stranger that was announced as my fiancé. But I got a good look at him and he have those peridot eyes with a very beautiful face. The weird thing is that for some reason he looked oddly familiar for some reason. After we sat and started having the dinner I started to think of where I might have seen him before and then it hit me...he looked like the portrait that I saw in the hallway. My curiosity was itching me so I decided that when I get a chance I would look at that portrait again and make sure I was right. I felt a little sad that my life was going to be shared with a total stranger from now on; my face wouldn't even make a fake smile.

I hear him whisper to his grandmother if I was really human and asked her why I had to be human. What's the problem about being a human? So I gave him my best meanest look and told him to go die with my eyes.

**Annymarie: **Do you have a problem with me being human? Whatever the hell you are.

He looked at me with a surprise expression and stayed quiet for the rest of the dinner. After dinner we were dismiss to "our room".

When we got to the room he started to undress and out of reflex I turned around quickly.

**Annymarie: **You do know that you will no longer be alone in this room right? And besides something like that should be done in the bathroom.

**Dante: **For starters this is my room and if I remember clearly is still my room. Therefore I'll do whatever I want in it. And since you are no one to be telling me what to do why don't you get out of MY room?

**Annymarie: **What did you just say?

**Dante: **GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

*he grabs her and kicks her out of the room and locks the door*

Oh my god...he pushed me out of the room! And on top of that he locked himself inside! That asshole!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Garden**

* * *

He has officially declared war...I'll get my sweet revenge on him; maybe tomorrow or something but this will not stay like this. Well since I'm out on the hallway...might as well explore the mansion.

I started looking around through the hall; I saw all the family paintings and the only one that got my attention was the painting of a boy with an older man on his right side. I think this is a portrait by the way it look. The boy had the same color of hair as my fiancé...he even had the same eye color. The older man had the same white hair; the only difference was that his hair was a lot longer; almost at his shoulders and his eyes were icy blue...almost silver. I got closer so that I could have a better look at the date of when the portrait was done and it said : August 25, 1415 Master Dante and Master Veylo Bishbourg.

This is a very old painting...I kept looking around and found another interesting painting. This one was only the boy named Dante. I read the date and it said: Lord Dante...Our future lord of darkness; December 5, 1592. Lord of darkness? I'm starting to wonder what type of family my father sold me to. I decided to think of the matter another time and keep going on my own little tour around the mansion. There were lots of room and corridors; some of them were locked so I couldn't really see how they were inside. The other rooms I got to see, one room was a beautiful music room, the other was the biggest game room I have ever seen in my life...awesome. This mansion is actually a pretty cool place; the rest of the rooms were guest rooms so they weren't locked.

I made my way down the stairs and bumped into someone. At first I thought it was Morgan 'cause it had the same outfit as him on the bottom but when I looked up it wasn't him...oops.

**Annymarie: **Oh...sorry

**Gabriel: **Is alright...may I be of assistance lady Marie?

**Annymarie: **Actually my name is Annymarie but you can call me Marie if you want...I'm really sorry I didn't quite get your name.

**Gabriel: **Oh my...please excuse my rudeness; my name is Gabriel Arcangelo. I'm the butler assigned to Master Dante. Please feel free to ask me or Morgan to assist you in any way you think that might help you.

*she nods thinking if she needs to know something*

**Annymarie: **Who is Dante?

**Gabriel: **Master Dante is your fiancé, lady Marie.

I stood there frizzed for a moment while this new information sunk in. Let's see...my fiancé's name is Dante...that would mean that the boy in the paintings was him? No, that's not possible...maybe having that name is common in this family. Yes, that must be it. With this clear I nodded at Gabriel so that he could take his leave. After this I continued my way down the stairs.

**Gabriel:** Um...if you don't mind me asking ...Where is my lady heading?

**Annymarie:** I'm going to get a glass of water.

**Gabriel: ** Well in that case let me get it for you.

**Annymarie:** No, is ok I want do it myself; thank you tough.

And with that we went our separate ways. I went through a large corridor and found the kitchen; as I explored it I got myself a nice cool glass of water. And then something caught my attention…it was the garden. It looked as if it was glowing in the darkness of the night. I went to check it out and it was really glowing! It was using the help of the moonlight.

To my surprise something or someone was calling me into the garden. It felt like if I was being pulled toward its mystery. No place to refuse…just to go with the flow. The garden was full with rare beautiful flowers and plants; without knowing I ended up in the back of the garden where there is a forest. This people had a forest as part of their land…..damn they must be very powerful. I came across a lake as I was walking around and if felt as if the lake was calling me…I was like in a daze 'cause letting myself be lead to where I was called didn't felt wrong at all; even if I didn't know who was calling me.

(Dante's side of the story)

After I took a good long shower I looked around my room….everything looked to be in its place except for one of the night tables. It had the cellphone of the girl and a picture of a little girl with a man. Assuming the man of the picture was her father for the way they look. Then it hit me that I kicked and locked her out of the room. Better check that she's not still waiting out in the hallway…

*after a few minutes*

When I got out of my room to see if she was still on the hallway or if she got into one of the guest rooms I crossed paths with Gabriel who seem to have a puzzled look on his face. Since it got my curiosity…I just had to ask.

**Dante: **Gabriel? Is everything ok?

**Gabriel:** Lady Marie wanted things to be done on her own…even though I volunteered to do it for her….she rejected my offer…..that's very new to me

**Dante:** Why do you say that? And who is Lady Marie?

**Gabriel:** Lady Marie is the human who is in the position of being your fiancé. I saw her on her way down to get a glass of water.

He continued on his way after talking to me. So my fiancée's name is Marie?Cute name…I headed to the kitchen where he said she was going to be. Once I got there; the door to the patio and garden was open. For some reason the garden was glowing more than usual and that's when the light switch turned on in my head. She must have gone out to check the garden.

Wonder why I didn't asked her name before I kicked her out of the room. I started calling her by the name Gabriel told me. I searched all the garden but there was no sign of her being here; then something caught my attention. Deep inside the forest there was a glow...I headed there to check out the source of this glow. The glow took me to where the lake is and on top of the water of the lake there was this figure flowing. I got closer to have a better look and it was her! She was the source! Flowing and glowing on top of the water. Not only she was glowing and flowing; there was this weird symbols all over her body and face. I notice that what was making her glow was this symbols and every time they hit the light of the moon they seem to glow more. The symbols had the color of a black pearl...it look enchanting.

She look so beautiful...just like a goddess. Then out of the blue wings sprout out of her back; they wrapped around her body as if they were trying to protect her from something. I tried to get closer to her and I snapped a twig on the process...which made a big snap sound. Then everything happened so fast. As if I had flicked an off switch; the glow stopped, the symbols disappeared, the wings disappeared and she dropped to the water like a fish. I dived in and caught her just in time. Then I headed to my room, dried her up and put on one of my pj's on her. When I was drying her all I could think about was how she looked on top of the water; that made me wonder if she really was a human or if she was something else. Guess I'll have to wait till she wakes up to ask her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fate or Doom**

* * *

(Annymarie's side of the story)

When I woke up I was in a room that was not mine. Then it came everything again; I'm in my new home. Something kept pinning me to the bed and it was wrapped around my waist. I started touching to see if I could get loose...when I felt him. His breath was hitting the nape of my neck; the weirdest thing is that it felt right and comforting. The complete opposite on how he acted last night. I turned a little to see his face and it was the face of an angel. So peaceful looking as if nothing bad in the world would destroy this moment. The other thing that got my attention was that he was without a shirt and you could see the way his strong arms hugged me so protectively. It made me feel safe. I notice that the natural color of his hair is really white...is amazing how his eyelashes are long and beautiful. I really thought he dyed his hair. I couldn't help myself and touched his hair...so soft and smooth. Wonder why his face is so familiar?

Questions started to invade my mind; like why is his grandmother so young? Or why does he look so familiar? Why did the garden glow? This type of questions were all over my head. Then I notice that I was wearing something which I don't remember putting on...did...did he?

**Annymarie: **Hey...Dante...wake up

He just cuddled me more. I took a big deep breath and...

**Annymarie:** HEY DUDE! WAKE THE HELL UP!

He woke up with a big jump that almost made him fall of the bed and go into a fighting position.

**Dante: **Wha? where? Who?

*looks around*

**Annymarie: **Calm down...I'm not going to hurt you.

*raises her hides in a sign of surrender*

He relaxes and the looks at me as if I was an alien or something.

**Dante: **Marie?

Glad he knows my nickname...how does he knows when I have never told him?

**Annymarie: **Hi

**Dante: **I'm Dante by the way.

**Annymarie: **I know who you are...Gabriel told me.

**Dante: **Oh...he told me your name too...

**Annymarie:** If you don't mind me asking...how did I came back to the room? And why am I in this big pjs?

**Dante:** I found you almost drowning in the lake; so I saved you and brought you back here and those are one of my pjs.

**Annymarie:** Thank you very much for helping me. Even though I don't remember being in a lake.

I am very grateful; I have no recollection of ever being in a lake. And since there's no memory of the event I dropped the subject.

**Dante:** Well since I'm up; I better get going. It's already late.

He says his late...maybe for work or something? I checked the clock and is 7:30 am. Damn...at what time does he have to be at work if it's already late? And since it's me I couldn't help asking.

**Annymarie: **What are you late for? Your job? What is your job?

He tensed and kept quiet for a while as I watched him get dressed. When he finally spoke he sounded a little nervous

**Dante:** I am...what you'd call a P.I? And I'm very late...*whispers* Hope Lady didn't start the job without me...

**Annymarie: **Lady? Whose Lady?

He ignored my question and that only made me more curious...Whose Lady? A colleague? Secret girlfriend or...just a friend? Damn...wish I could have heard the last part that he said.

**Annymarie: **Can I ask you something?

**Dante:** You already asked. What do you want to know now?

*pouts* There's no need to be so rude! And here I was thinking of how cute he was when he was sleeping.

**Annymarie: **Just wanted to know if I could get a ride to school...since you are already late.

He stopped doing whatever he was doing and looked like he was thinking about the idea. Then he looked at me a couple of seconds as if I had asked something very difficult. Then he took a deep breath and answered.

**Dante: **If you like riding on bikes then maybe I'll give you a ride.

**Annymarie:** *exited* Yes! Just give me 5 minutes to get ready and then we leave.

I flew out of bed and prepared myself for school. My clothes for the day were a super skinny jeans with a blood red corset and black combat boots with splashes of red as design. As for the make-up a little bit of eyeliner and some lip gloss. It made me kinda happy to know that he would give me a ride. And on top that his late. Maybe we can actually get along...let's see what the future will bring us. He could me my fate as well as my doom.

He was waiting at the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee. I think he choked on the coffee when he saw me.

**Dante:***cough* Why are you dressed like that?

**Annymarie: **What? Do I look weird in this or something?

**Dante: **You are showing a little reviling...don't you think?

**Annymarie:***gives him weird look* no...I don't; can we go now? I don't want to be late for school and you don't need to be more late for work.

He observed me for a moment before nodding and showing me the way to the garage. When we arrived there was this beautiful bike and it had a weird but cool design; they almost looked like symbols. The ride was quiet, awkward and fun. Once we arrived at the school it felt a little weird 'cause it was a new school for me; and it felt lonely. I saw as he left and headed inside keeping to myself. As my classes started a cute guy sat next to me.

**?:**So ...What's your name?


End file.
